


Christmas Sparkle

by longflight42



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27944360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longflight42/pseuds/longflight42
Summary: In a world where the first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on you in their handwriting, Minho finds himself struggling every Christmas.russian translation now available!
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 29
Kudos: 347





	Christmas Sparkle

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! i hope you enjoy this short minsung fic <3

Minho’s tattoo made no sense. It showed up on his lower arm when he was 14, to his great confusion.

“Seungmin,” the other boy looked up from his packed lunch, “What’s a ‘Christmas Sparkle’?” 

“Some type of decoration? I don’t know.”

Minho rolled up his sleeve, showing off the text inscribed on it. “This showed up this morning, I have _no_ idea what it means.” 

_“Can I have a Christmas Sparkle please?”_ Was written prettily along his arm in handwriting that wasn’t quite his.

Seungmin’s eyes widened, grabbing Minho’s arm and tracing the ink with his finger. “You have yours? You’re downplaying this so much! That’s confirmation your soulmate is out there!”

“I was too busy trying to figure out what the hell this means! When the _hell_ is anyone gonna say that to me?” Minho frowned, taking his homework out of his bag to busy himself. 

“Just let the universe take care of it, you’re destined to meet them. It’ll happen when it happens.” Seungmin smiled.

Minho smiled smally, before starting his work. He couldn’t wait until the day he found out what a Christmas Sparkle was. 

…

Jisung was also 14 when he received his tattoo, but he stayed up until midnight to see the moment himself. It was 11:57, and he and his two best friends were sitting on the floor, huddled together. Or at least, his best friends were.

“Sung, calm down, you’re practically bouncing off the walls! You’ll wake up your dad!” Chan sighed, trying to tug Jisung back down to the floor by his shirt.

“How _can_ I calm down? I’m seeing my soulmate’s handwriting in a few minutes! _And_ what they’ll first say to me!” Jisung said giggly, running laps around his bedroom with light feet. “I can hear my heartbeat!”

“You should try to calm down.” Chan muttered to himself, knowing he could only do so much.

“Let’s hope it’s something helpful, like their name.” Changbin supplied, snacking on pretzels.

“I think we’re all forgetting it’s about to be Jisung’s birthday! That’s cool too!” Chan whined, finally encouraging Jisung to sit down.

Changbin looked up to the clock. “It’s twelve! Check your arm!”

Jisung cried aloud, then rolled up his pyjama arm. On his lower right arm, he caught the text forming, as if a ghost was handwriting it on. He stared down at amazement as the words formed, not bothering to take them in. A few seconds later, the magic was finished and the sentence was complete. Jisung looked down at his arm with confusion.

“So? What does it say?” Chan had a bright smile on his face.

Jisung looked up, deadpan. “ _Do you want a penguin cup?_ ”

Changbin looked at him with a frown. “Do I? Are you asking _me_?”

“No, that’s what my arm says. The first thing my soulmate, my destined partner will say to me, they will _ask me for a penguin cup_. What’s a penguin cup?!” He asked incredulously, flailing his arms.

“You’re not… disappointed, are you?” Chan asked, his ‘comfort mode’ at the ready.

“No, of course not.” Jisung rushed out, shaking his hands. “It’s just, not the most romantic thing to have on me for the rest of my life, is it?”

“At least it’s unique. If someone asks you that, you’ll _know_ it’s them.”

“That’s true.” Jisung reluctantly broke into a smile, unable to take his eyes off of the ink.

“And just think, one day the love of your life will give you a cup made of penguins.” Changbin teased.

“Don’t say that!” 

…

Minho was 23, and was no closer to finding out what the mysterious “Christmas Sparkle” was.

Various google searches had led him to phone wallpapers, itchy Christmas jumpers and the occasional hallmark movie, but no specific product or...thing. 

Every Christmas he got hopeful again, hoping he would find them, finally have his holiday romance and find his one true love. Since he was 14, however, he has had no luck. 

It was November, however, when Seungmin called him with news.

His phone rang in the early hours of the morning, and he answered a groan. “Seung, you’re gonna wake up my dorm mate, what’s up? It’s 4 in the morning.” His dorm mate, Jeongin, was an angel, but he’d only known him for a few months and would rather not find out his angry side. 

“I want you to go on the Starbucks website right now.” Seungmin sounded wide awake.

“And why the hell do I need to do that?” Minho yawned, rubbing his eye.

“And stay on the line! I want to hear your reaction!” Minho could hear his smile down the line.

Minho grunted, then grabbed an airpod so he could keep talking to him without waking up the other boy down the hall.

He opened the website on his phone. “What exactly am I looking for here, Seung? All it’s showing me is new dri-”

“Yes, that! Look at that one!” Seungmin sounded hyper.

Minho scrolled through the announcement, introducing a new pumpkin spice variation, a new columbian blend, etc, until…

**Christmas Sparkle**

_A new Christmas drink filled with love, warmth and the Christmas spirit. A chocolatey mocha drink with additional berry and cinnamon syrups, with infused caramel, topped with cream, shredded dark chocolate and some extra golden sparkles. Available from November 16th._

“Did you find it?” Seungmin asked through the line.

“...It’s the Christmas Sparkle.” Minho whispered.

“I think it is. This might be the year.”

Minho hummed. “I’m getting a job at Starbucks.”

Seungmin choked. “What, just like that?”

“Of course! Someone’s more likely to ask me for one if I work there!”

“And what, you just hope your soulmate walks into _that_ specific Starbucks?”

“Gee, really helping me stay hopeful, Seung.” Minho chuckled. “I’m leaving that up to fate, you never know.”

“Alright then. I’d say get to bed, but I know you’re already checking the applications page.”

Minho hummed. “You can’t just tell me I’m one step closer to finding my soulmate and expect me to go back to sleep.”

“Fair enough. Goodnight, love you.”

“Love you too.” Minho hung up with a smile. He looked at his lower arm, tracing over his soulmate’s writing with his own finger. One step closer.

_Maybe, this year, I’ll find you._

…

After updating his resume and going for an interview, Minho successfully got a part-time job in a Starbucks close to the centre of Seoul. This semester he was blessed with morning lectures so he could work most afternoons. He started on the 10th, about a week before the Christmas drinks started.

“The first week of holiday drinks is hell.” Explains Hyunjin, Minho’s new coworker. He had _beautiful_ hair and made a mean hot chocolate (he adds extra cocoa powder), making him very popular among regulars. He was also becoming a trusted friend of Minho’s. 

“I don’t think the general public has realised yet that you don’t have to rush here as soon as possible. They’re all here until mid January.” He sighed, cleaning a coffee machine.

“Yeah, but, they’ve spent a whole year without these drinks, of course they’d want to rush back.” Minho shot back from where he was sweeping the floor, helping clean up after closing hours.

“Can’t they make them themselves?!” Hyunjin yelled aloud angrily. “You better start preparing to make drinks quickly, Minho.”

“Yes sir.” Minho saluted, holding the broom straight by his side, which Hyunjin giggled at.

…

The drinks started selling Monday morning, by Wednesday Minho was exhausted. It turned out, _everyone_ wanted a Christmas Sparkle, from school children and university students to the elderly and rude businessmen. Minho went from never hearing the phrase “Christmas Sparkle” from anyone else to hearing it multiple times a day, but never from his soulmate.

The first time he heard the exact words “Can I have a Christmas Sparkle please?”, his head shot up. His eyes met a pretty girl, and for a second he was hopeful. Nervously he replied, “What size drink would you like?”. The girl looked unphased, simply replying that she wanted a regular. _Shit, so close_ , Minho thought. She paid and waited at the end of the counter, where she greeted a man with a kiss. _The cherry on top_. Minho gave the girl her drink and she thanked him and walked away, and Minho took that as a lesson to never be too hopeful. He listened to every order closely, and every time he heard the words written on his arm, he prepared himself for disappointment.

However, every day he had a shift, he took extra care in his hair and skincare, just in case he bumped into the love of his life. On this day, whilst he was sorting out his concealer in the mirror of the spacious staff break room, Hyunjin tapped him on the shoulder.

“Have you found your soulmate? Just out of curiosity” he asked, stars in his eyes.

“Not yet.” Minho replied. “You?”

“No,” he sighed, hands cradling his face where he leaned on a table. “But he’s out there. I think he’s a poet or something.”

He rolled up his short sleeve to show the writing on his shoulder, a small “ _Y_ _our eyes are more beautiful than the stars above us_ ” in swooping cursive.

“That’s beautiful…” Minho trailed off, admiring the words inked on Hyunjin’s body.

“Do you, mind if I see yours? If not that’s fine, forget I asked.”

Minho took a deep breath. “Yeah, sure, but you can’t tell _anyone_ at work, or any customers.” He trusted Hyunjin and knew he wouldn’t say anything bad to his boss or anyone they served.

Hyunjin looked confused, but nodded nonetheless.

Minho tentatively rolled up the right sleeve on the long shirt he used to cover the tattoo daily, bending his arm to show Hyunjin.

Hyunjin read across his arm, then looked up with wide eyes. “Is that just coincidence, or…”

“I applied for a job here as soon as the drink name was announced, who knows?

Hyunjin smirked, sitting back in his seat. “So, if you _do_ meet your soulmate this Christmas, you’ll leave, seeing as that’s the only reason why you’re here?”

“No, no, of course not!” Minho exclaimed defensively. “I wanna stay here, I like working here!”

“I’m kidding, I know!” Hyunjin giggled, face in hands. “I know you do. Now come on, let me fix your hair. If you do end up meeting your soulmate today, I want to take credit for your good looks.”

…

It was Christmas Eve, and Jisung was out doing some _very_ last minute shopping. He was accompanied by Changbin, who’d finished his weeks ago, but came with Jisung for ‘moral support’. It was only 7pm, yet the sky was pitch black, the streets being lit up by shop fronts, hanging Christmas lights and general Christmas cheer. 

“How the hell haven’t you bought a present for Felix, you’ve been friends with him for three years!” Changbin yelled as they walked down the street, Jisung silently cursing himself for not buying thicker earmuffs. “Oh god, don’t tell me you haven’t got _me_ anything, we’ve been friends for te-”

“Of course I got you something, idiot.” Jisung huffed, seeing his own cold breath float in front of him. “I can’t focus on shopping when you keep shouting at me!”

The shops were, as expected, packed full of people, and the shelves were becoming pretty bare. Luckily, Seoul had plenty of options, and Jisung managed to get the perfect gift for Felix, gift-wrapped and all.

“Should we get going then? It’s getting dark.” Changbin said, checking the time on his wrist.

“Can we get a drink before we go? Just something to warm us up?” Jisung pouted.

“Drinks are more expensive here, there’s cafés closer to the dorm, let’s go.”

“You’re no fun!” Jisung sighed, rolling his eyes. “If it bothers you that much, I’ll pay. It’s part of the Christmas experience!”

Changbin gave in. “Fine. Let’s go find somewhere.”

They walked back up the crowded streets under the reflection of the Christmas lights. There were _plenty_ of expensive cafés to choose from, but Jisung ignored them in the hopes of finding someplace cheaper. In all honesty, he just wanted to walk around more, all bundled up, taking in the Christmas spirit. Secretly, Changbin wanted to as well.

He spotted an advert on a bus stop on the other side of the road, for a Christmas range of drinks at Starbucks. He squinted to look at it better, then completely stopped in his tracks.

“Changbin,” He choked out, “What’s on that cup there?” He pointed to the advert.

Changbin frowned, but then joined Jisung. “The big one in the middle?” Jisung nodded. “Uhm, it’s got the Starbucks logo on, there’s little snowflakes, scarves, some little… what are those?”

“Penguins.” Jisung breathed out, turning to meet Changbin’s eyes. “It’s a penguin cup.”

“Oh… OH!” Changbin’s eyes widened in realisation. “Could it be, _your_ penguin cup?”

Jisung held his lower arm to calm his nerves, his thumb stroking his coat, where under many layers were his soulmate’s words.

“Only one way to find out.” He sighed shakily, overwhelmed. “Where’s the nearest Starbucks?”

…

Minho could only describe his Christmas Eve shift as ‘hell on earth’. They closed in half an hour, yet the stream of people kept coming in, showing no signs of stopping.

He was exhausted, physically _and_ mentally. His arm ached from bending it on a weird angle when using the blender and his head hurt from the amount of people shouting around the whole café. Nevertheless he powered on, knowing that soon he could clock off and make his own drink, then finally walk home and get some peace and quiet. 

Hyunjin smiled at him weakly from where Minho could see into the storage room, getting more milk. There were plenty of staff tonight, and even though Minho didn’t know most of them well, everyone engaged in small talk with each other about how much they _hated_ this and couldn’t wait to go home.

Jeongin’s family were too far away, so him and Minho were having Christmas together, Minho had promised him a drink and brownie for tonight. In between orders, he was staring at the clock on the wall, praying it would speed up.

…

“This queue is so long Jisung, let’s do this another day.” Changbin huffed, trying to warm up his cold ears with his hands, eyeing Jisung’s earmuffs. The Starbucks was packed to the brim, Jisung and Changbin at the very back of the queue. “They close soon too!”

“I can’t go home without knowing if this is _my_ penguin cup! I’ll buy you a drink, any drink.”

“Then I’ll take the largest drink they have in this damn place.” Changbin muttered. “What does do, anyway? Your soulmate could be _anywhere_ in the world.”

“I can’t just ignore this, Changbin. Because,” He turns to Changbin with wide eyes. “What if they _are_ here?”

“Just, don’t get your hopes up.” Changbin ruffled Jisung’s hair. “I don’t want you getting disappointed.”

Jisung sighed, turning back to the queue. He couldn’t see the baristas through the crowds of people, only the far-away boards showcasing the drinks on offer.

As the shop grew closer to closing time, it only got louder. The whirring of coffee machines was accompanied by staff stacking chairs and wiping tables, a hint to those sat down to _please leave_.

The symphony of clashing and whistling only fuelled Jisung’s nerves as he moved closer to the counter. Today, he could be one step closer to finding his soulmate. Maybe they work at a Starbucks, or have been to one this time of year. Maybe they even went to one in Seoul.

His brain wouldn’t shut up. By the time he was close enough to read the drinks and decide what he wanted, his adrenaline was sky high. Changbin whispered his order to him, and he registered it subconsciously. Finally, the person in front of him paid, and they moved to the front of the queue. Without looking or thinking, he ordered.

  
  


…

  
  


“Can I have a Christmas Sparkle please?” 

Minho’s head shot up, as it always did. His eyes met a boy with earmuffs on, paired with a pink nose and wide eyes. His dark hair threatened to flop over his eyes, and his thick coat hugged his shoulders. He was beautiful.

Minho always told himself to never get his hopes up when he hears the words, be ready for a let down. But with this pretty boy in front of him blurting out the destined words on his arm, he couldn’t help but think _please, let it be you._

A few more seconds of silence, the boy stood in front of the counter waiting for a response, as if his life depended on it.

“Would you like a penguin cup?” Minho blurted out, flustered and embarrassed.

He must have said something right, as the boy opposite slowly broke into the biggest smile, just when Minho thought he couldn’t look even prettier. He looked wildly to the boy standing next to him (who Minho hadn’t even noticed), then back to Minho.

He took a deep breath, looking, tearful? “I’m Jisung.”

Minho didn’t follow. “I’m… Minho?”

Jisung smiled brightly, competing the sun. “I think you’re my soulmate.”

_Oh._

“I am?” Minho asked in a small voice. “I really am?”

Jisung looked like the happiest man on earth. “You asked me for a penguin cup, right?” He rolled up his coat arm, revealing his tattoo. Written in _Minho’s handwriting_.

Minho took a shaky breath, meeting Jisung in the eyes. He rolled up his own sleeve to show. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Hyunjin, who had watched the entire interaction, came over. “Congrats love birds, _so_ happy for you, but, we do have a massive queue so if you wanna,” he gestured between the two of them “do this later?”

“Shit, yeah, of course.” he turned back to Jisung. “A Christmas Sparkle, and…”

“An Iced Americano, for my friend.” Minho could already feel himself falling in love.

“Come on you sap, pay the man.” Jisung’s ‘friend’ hit his shoulder, but Minho could see his fond smile. 

Jisung tapped his card against the machine to pay, then looked up to Minho. “What time do you finish your shift?”

Minho blushed at the straight forward request. “I finish at 8.”

“Do you wanna, meet once you finish? By the big Christmas tree outside?”

Minho smiled, the happiest he’d been all day. “I’d love that.”

Jisung smiled back, then moved down the counter.

…

As soon as Jisung saw Minho was busy with another order, he swept Changbin up in a hug.

“Did you see that!” He exclaimed into Changbin’s dark coat. He pulled back, his eyes looking slightly pink, full of emotions. “That’s my soulmate! That pretty boy over there! He’s mine and I’m his! _Us!_ ” He gestured widely around him, to Changbin’s amusement.

“I’m happy for you, Sung. I really am.” Changbin had a warm smile on his face, looking fondly at his giddy friend.

Hyunjin placed down their drinks on the counter, making the two whip their heads around. 

“Minho’s soulmate?” He called out, a smirk on his face. 

Jisung walked up to the counter, taking his drinks. He went to thank the blonde boy, but he spoke first.

“You’re lucky, Minho’s great. You’ll love him.” Hyunjin smiled warmly. “I hope we can be good friends too, I’m Hyunjin. Merry Christmas.”

Jisung smiled back. “Thank you, so much.”

He walked out with Changbin by his side, new warmth in his heart. When the cold air hit them once they stepped outside, Jisung remembered to look down at the writing on his cup.

“ _Jisung ♡_ ” in all too familiar writing was next to a black penguin. 

Changbin looked at his friend, who was obviously caught up in his own world. They stopped by the large Christmas tree, thrumming with lights and love. “I’ll go now, leave you two to it. Thank you for the drink.”

Jisung looked back at him. “I’ll come round your’s and Chan’s tomorrow, like I normally do. I might have my soulmate now, but I’ll never not be with you guys for Christmas.”

Changbin smirked. “Now you have your soulmate. See you tomorrow morning, kid. Merry Christmas.”

Jisung watched as Changbin walked down the street and out of sight, then turned down to look at his phone. Only a few more minutes until his soulmate met him here, _his soulmate_. He looked down at arm again, taking a sip of his drink to warm himself up.

Time passed quickly, and soon Minho was coming out of the shop, bundled up in scarves. Jisung stood up straight to greet him, suddenly shy. He couldn’t wait to get to know the man who stood in front of him, spend the rest of his life with him.

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas! (or whatever holiday you are/aren’t celebrating). i hope you enjoyed, writing stray kids is new for me but i love them so much and i really want to write them again. i also want to write with the other members! 
> 
> kudos, comments etc are SO appreciated so any love or feedback is very special <3 happy holidays!
> 
> [russian translation now available! thank you so much!!!!!!!](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10268939)
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/longflight42)


End file.
